One conventional method of making a double-glazed insulated glass panel consists of manually applying an adhesive strip along the peripheral edges of a glass sheet and then positioning a second glass thereupon to form the panel.
One type of strip used in this assembly is the one known under the trademark "Swiggle Strip", which is an extruded butyl-based material of a thermo-plastic compound which contains a corrugated aluminum spacer and molecular sieve desiccant. The corrugation, which extends in a plane perpendicular to that of the glass sheets, lends strength to the spacer to withstand forces which the glass sheets would receive during fabrication, shipping, glazing and servicing. In comparison with other glass panel units which use spacers, corner keys and desiccant, the application of an extruded butyl-based strip allows a continuous strip to be applied along all the sides of the panels uninterruptedly, including the corners. However, the manual application of a continuous strip to the glass sheet requires considerable ability on the part of the installer, especially at the corners.